07 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:45 Sukces... - odc. 2/9 - Coś z niczego; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 7 października; felieton 06:40 Sertac i jego instrument (Sertac and his Music) kraj prod.Turcja (2005) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:15 Wesoła lekcja - Geografia; serial animowany 08:25 Domisie - Robot Bazylego; program dla dzieci 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Zachary Beaver przyjeżdża do miasta (When Zachary Beaver Came to Town); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Winogron czar 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Ennio Morricone w Krakowie - wywiad 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Ennio Morricone w Krakowie - koncert muzyki filmowej 13:50 Rzymskie wakacje (Roman Holiday); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1953) 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Galapagos - 3/3 - Siły przemian (3/3 - Forces of Change); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 16; teleturniej 18:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 5; program rozrywkowy 18:45 Ranczo Wilkowyje. Jak powstawał film - odc. 1/13 - Władza; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Chichotek, odc 29 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Mirthy Me ep. 29); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Bursztynowy amulet - cz. 1 (Bernstein - Amulett, Das); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Grzeszna miłość (Original Sin) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:55 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Hanussen (Hanussen); dramat kraj prod.Węgry, Austria (1988) 03:15 John Eliot Gardiner na Festiwalu Wratislavia Cantans 2007 - Kantaty Rodziny Bachów cz.2; koncert 04:05 Był taki dzień - 7 października; felieton 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 883 Powrót Chrisa; telenowela TVP 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 884 Ile znaczy ślub kościelny; telenowela TVP 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 521; serial TVP 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 522; serial TVP 08:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 19; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:55 Zacisze gwiazd - (22) Alicja Majewska 09:20 Weterynarz na safari - odc. 1 (Vet Safari ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Park prehistoryczny - odc. 1 (Prehistoric park) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Rajski smak (200) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Różowa Pantera (The Pink Panther); komedia kraj prod.USA (1964) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1445; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 885 Tajemnica rodzinna; telenowela TVP 15:05 Gwiazdy Gwiazdom - Jubileusz serialu "Na dobre i na złe"(1) 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 302 Smak samotności; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 90; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Run Warsaw - jeden bieg, tysiące powodów 19:00 Nagroda Literacka NIKE (uroczystość galowa) 20:05 Gwiazdy Gwiazdom - Jubileusz serialu "Na dobre i na złe" (2) 21:00 Wieczór z Bondem: Nigdy nie mów nigdy (Never Say Never Again) - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1983) 23:10 Run Warsaw - jeden bieg, tysiące powodów 23:20 Panorama 23:40 Pogoda 23:44 Sport Telegram 23:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:55 Grzechy po polsku - (3) Chamstwo; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:40 50. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Współczesnej "Warszawska Jesień" 2007 - koncert kompozytorski Szabolcsa Esztenyi'ego 01:45 Życiowe rozterki (Good Girl); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:26 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda; STEREO 12:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:42 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:51 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. IV; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 18:57 AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH 20:01 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 II liga piłki nożnej - Motor Lublin - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 01:36 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:02 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 02:36 Serwis info; STEREO 03:01 Pogoda; STEREO 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:20 TV Market 5:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 6:05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 6:45 Czarodziejki W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 7:10 Power Rangers - serial SF 7:35 Grand Prix Chin - studio 8:00 Grand Prix Chin 10:00 Gala w Nowym Jorku - waga ciężka: Andrzej Gołota - Kevin McBride 11:00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy - film obyczajowy 13:05 Karate na cztery łapy - komedia kryminalna 14:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - serial kryminalny 15:45 Ekipa - serial political fiction 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 17:15 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy 0:00 Gdy rozum mówi nie - serial komediowy 0:30 Magazyn sportowy 2:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Telesklep 08.00 Niania 5 (65): U rodziny na urodziny -serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Niania 5 (65): U rodziny na urodziny - serial komediowy 12.20 Kłamca, kłamca - komedia, USA 1997 14.05 Studio Złote Tarasy - mag. 14.20 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.50 Powitania, pożegnania 15.15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 17.30 Supemiania - reality show 18.30 Hela w opałach 3 (32): Hela kontra Rysiek - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Sport 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22.55 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (5) - serial komediowy 23.25 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.40 Świadek koronny - film sensacyjny, Polska 2007 02.45 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP: London Caliing - mag. 07.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.10 Powrót Arabeli (8) - serial familijny 08.50 Nowe przygody Pippi Langstrumpf - film przygdowy, USA 1988 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13.00 Roswell (4) - serial SF 14.00 VIP: London Caliing - mag. 14.30 Cienka niebieska linia (4) - serial komediowy 15.00 Siatkówka: PLS mężczyzn - mecz Jadar Sport Radom - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 17.00 Big Brother 4.1: Omnibus - reality show 18.00 Regina (1, 2) - serial obycz. 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Włatcy móch (30) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Sex FM (7) - serial kom. 21.05 Big Brother 4.1: Ring - reality show 21.35 Big Brother 4.1: Show - reality show 22.05 Big Brother 4.1: Ring - wyniki - reality show 23.05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - wyścig 01.20 Pogromcy hitów 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.45 VIP: London Calling - mag. 03.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 03.30 The Rolling Stones - koncert 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1302; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1303; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1304; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1305; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1306; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 501; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno - Ziarno 196; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 1/7 - Zasiedliny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Podróżnik - Destino Acapulco; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 872* - Przyjaciółka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (13) Halina Rowicka i Krzysztof Kalczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wspomnienie o Władysławie Kopalińskim; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Wawrzyńca w Poznaniu; STEREO 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 43 - Wyścig; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 44 - Wolny strzelec; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Smolik i przyjaciele; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Konkwistador po polsku- Krzysztof Arciszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Gniazdo Polan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat - Organizacje medyczne na Świecie (Jan Borowiec); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 502; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 48 - Mały problem pana Ploda (Mr Plod's Little Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (5); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Serwis TV - /5/; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Grand Prix Polski w pływaniu - Wrocław; STEREO 23:30 W rytmie samby - Basia i Matt Bianco; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 502; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 196; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 48 - Mały problem pana Ploda (Mr Plod's Little Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Gniazdo Polan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 43 - Wyścig; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 44 - Wolny strzelec; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 872* - Przyjaciółka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Martin Pollack; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:40 Konkwistador po polsku- Krzysztof Arciszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Sport 07:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - piłka nożna 07:20 Lech Poznań Legia Warszawa - piłka nożna 09:40 Liga+ - magazyn piłkarski 11:15 Manchester United Wigan Athletic - piłka nożna 13:15 Efes Pilsen Stambuł Minnesota Timberwolves - koszykówka 15:30 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 15:55 FC Liverpool Tottenham Hotspur - piłka nożna 18:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - piłka nożna 18:15 KGHM Zagłębie Lubin Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - piłka nożna 20:30 Liga+ extra - magazyn piłkarski 22:20 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 00:35 FC Barcelona Atletico Madryt - piłka nożna 02:30 Orange Ekstraklasa - piłka nożna 02:45 KGHM Zagłębie Lubin Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - piłka nożna 05:00 Liga+ extra - magazyn piłkarski Ale Kino! 08:00 Ściana czarownic - film obyczajowy, Polska 1966 09:40 Rio Grande - western, USA 1950 11:50 Zakazany owoc - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 14:05 Kwiaty - film krótkometrażowy 14:30 Trzeci cud - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 16:35 Stowarzyszenie umarłych poetów - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989 18:50 Bergman i teatr - film dokumentalny 20:00 Ale mocne: Kołysanka - thriller, USA 1992 22:00 Cień wątpliwości - thriller, USA 1996 23:40 Ćma barowa - film obyczajowy, USA 1987 01:30 Bracia - dramat obyczajowy, Dania 2004 03:25 Sara Jeanne - film krótkometrażowy AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne (24) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997 07:00 Szczury wodne (25) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1997 08:00 V.I.P. 3 (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 09:00 V.I.P. 3 (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 10:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 11:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 12:00 Raven 2 (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 13:00 ReGenesis 2 (8) - serial sf, USA 2006 14:00 ReGenesis 2 (9) - serial sf, USA 2005 15:00 ReGenesis 2 (10) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 16:00 ReGenesis 2 (11) - serial sf, Kanada 2005 17:00 ReGenesis 2 (12) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 18:00 ReGenesis 2 (13) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 19:00 ReGenesis 3 (1) - serial sf, Kanada 2007 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów (6) - serial sf, USA 2001 21:00 Akta Dresdena (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 22:00 Threshold strategia przetrwania (2) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2005 23:00 Poszukiwani (18) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2003 00:00 ReGenesis 3 (1) - serial sf, Kanada 2007 01:00 HEX: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 (9) - serial grozy, Wielka Brytania 2005 02:00 Łowcy koszmarów (6) - serial sf, USA 2001 03:00 Akta Dresdena (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 04:00 Threshold strategia przetrwania (2) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2005 Zone Europa 08:00 Bursztynowy amulet (1/2) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 2004 09:40 Bal - film muzyczny, Włochy/Francja 1983 11:40 Na ostrzu szpady - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1997 13:55 Cinemania (232) - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Z dżungli do dżungli - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Francja 1997 16:15 Cień pocałunku - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1995 18:00 Projekt Gamma - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 2003 18:20 Bursztynowy amulet (1/2) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 2004 20:00 Szyja żyrafy - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Belgia 2004 21:35 Klasowo-łóżkowe potyczki w Beverly Hills - komedia, USA 1989 23:20 Emmanuelle (3/7) - serial erotyczny, Francja 1996 01:00 Na ostrzu szpady - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1997 03:05 Słowa mojego ojca - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 2001 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Projekt Kronos - film sf, USA 1995 08:00 Czytelnia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 10:00 Koncert galowy na dzień mleczarza - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 12:00 Czytelnia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 14:00 Koncert galowy na dzień mleczarza - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny, USA 1999 18:00 Panna Marple: 4:50 z Paddington - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 20:00 Dzikie serca (6) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/RPA 2005 21:00 1300 gramów (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 22:00 Domniemanie - film kryminalny, Kanada 2006 00:00 Kleopatra (2/2) - film historyczny, USA 1999 02:00 Domniemanie - film kryminalny, Kanada 2006 04:00 Projekt Kronos - film sf, USA 1995 Canal + 07:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (20/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (7/26) - serial dokumentalny 08:35 Port lotniczy - film katastroficzny, USA 1970 10:55 Deser: Duński poeta - film krótkometrażowy 11:20 Jak to się robi - film dokumentalny 12:55 Epoka lodowcowa II Odwilż - film animowany, USA 2006 14:30 Aeon Flux - film sf, USA 2005 16:10 Premiera: Wyścig marzeń - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 18:00 Eureka (6) - serial sf, USA 2006 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (20/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 20:00 Premiera: Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny, USA 2006 21:45 Wszystko gra - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 23:50 Omen - horror, Wielka Brytania/USA 1976 01:45 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Norwegia 2005 03:15 Olek - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2006 04:30 South Park 10 (5) - serial animowany, USA 04:55 Superdeser: Duża dziewczynka - film krótkometrażowy 05:30 Eureka (6) - serial sf, USA 2006 06:15 Ikonoklaści Ford i Koons - film dokumentalny Canal + Film 07:00 Anioł w Krakowie - komedia, Polska 2002 08:25 Deser: Zbawca - film krótkometrażowy 08:45 Witamy ponownie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (6/26) - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Karol Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny, Włochy 2006 13:55 Szósty mecz - komediodramat, USA 2005 15:15 Hot Shots! - komedia, USA 1991 16:40 Podwójne zagrożenie - thriller, Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 18:25 Jak w niebie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 20:00 Biznes - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 2005 21:35 Decydująca gra - thriller, Niemcy/Kanada/USA 2006 23:10 Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny, USA 2006 00:50 Oby do wiosny - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 02:30 Zabójcza perfekcja - film sf, USA 1995 04:15 Hooligans - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 HBO 06:00 Barcelona - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994 07:40 Marzycielka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 09:10 Humor Orientu - komedia, USA 2005 10:45 Czytaj i płacz - komedia, USA 2006 12:10 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna, USA/Niemcy/Kanada 2005 13:45 Nieudacznik - komedia, USA 2005 15:15 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 16:55 Z ust do ust - komedia, USA 2005 18:30 Między niebem a ziemią - komedia romantyczna, USA 1987 20:10 Premiera: Rzym 2 (8) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2007 21:05 Premiera: Rodzina Soprano 6 (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2007 21:55 Capote - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 2005 23:45 Ultraviolet - film fantastyczny, USA 2006 01:10 Przeklęta - horror, USA 2005 02:45 Jazda na maksa - komedia, Kanada 2004 04:20 Ultraviolet - film fantastyczny, USA 2006 TVN 7 07:40 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 09:05 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:25 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 44 ost. USA 2000 10:25 Patrol - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/13 USA 2000 11:25 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/26 Niemcy 2004 12:35 Beethoven - komedia reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Charles Grodin, Bonnie Hunt, Dean Jones, Nicholle Tom USA 1992 14:15 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy odc. 9/15 reż. Pamela Fryman, Michael Zinberg, USA 2002 14:45 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy odc. 10/15 reż. Pamela Fryman, Michael Zinberg, USA 2002 15:15 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 16:15 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 9/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 17:15 Wielka wyprawa - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, John Candy, Stephanie Faracy, Annette Bening USA 1988 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:40 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny odc. 11/13 USA 2005 23:40 List do mordercy - thriller reż. Janet Meyers, wyk. Nick Chinlund, Mare Winningham, Rip Torn, Josef Sommer USA 1995 01:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny Polsat Sport 07:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 07:30 Arturo Gatti - Pete Taliaferro - boks 08:30 Studio F1 - formuła 1 09:00 Andrzej Gołota - Kevin McBride - boks 11:00 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 12:25 Sparta Rotterdam - Ajax Amsterdam - piłka nożna 14:40 Studio PLS - siatkówka 15:00 Polska Liga Siatkówki - siatkówka 17:00 Studio PLS - siatkówka 17:30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno - żużel 20:30 Grand Prix Chin - formuła 1 22:30 Andrzej Gołota - Kevin McBride - boks TVN 24 06:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:10 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 18:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 02:40 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 02:55 Serwis sportowy 03:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody TVN Turbo 06:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 MotoCykl 08:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Test na własnej skórze - magazyn 11:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 12:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 16:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 77 22:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 MotoCykl 00:30 Mechanik - magazyn 01:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny program motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:00 Szkolne obiady Jamiego: Próba sił - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Jadą goście, jadą... - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gerard Zalewski, Jan Rutkiewicz, Romuald Drobaczyński, wyk. Paul Glass, Mitchell Kowal, Zygmunt Zintel, Zofia Merle Polska 1962 10:30 Magiczna Italia: Emilia Romania - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 11:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 12:55 XI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Gospel Camp Meeting Osiek 2007 - reportaż 14:00 Szkice węglem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Antoni Bohdziewicz, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Barbara Wałkówna, Józef Zbiróg, Stanisław Woliński Polska 1956 16:00 Kłamstwa złotej rybki - komedia romantyczna reż. Marc-Andreas Bochert, wyk. Alexander Beyer, Matthew Burton, Peter Davor, Karin Gregorek Niemcy 2004 18:00 Czas do namysłu - komedia romantyczna reż. Jon Sherman, wyk. Dan Futterman, Susan Floyd, Joanna Chang, Nadia Dajani USA 1996 20:00 Dom zachodzącego słońca - dramat sensacyjny reż. Rou Tomono, wyk. Masaya Kato, Diane Lane, Biao Yuen, Donald Sutherland Japonia 1992 23:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Ostatni uśmiech - serial kryminalny odc. 29 USA 1993 00:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 00:30 Czas do namysłu - komedia romantyczna reż. Jon Sherman, wyk. Dan Futterman, Susan Floyd, Joanna Chang, Nadia Dajani USA 1996 02:15 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:40 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:10 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:50 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:15 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 04:45 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 05:55 Program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 08:10 Przepis na sukces: Producentka z CNN robi makarony - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 08:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:40 Para w kuchni 2: Zaskoczenie kulinarne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 10:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 10:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 11:20 Przepis na sukces: Producentka z CNN robi makarony - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 65 12:15 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 12:55 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie na polu golfowym - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 13:25 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 13:55 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:25 Dania w pół godziny: Kanapka z kurczakiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 14:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Zjazd prawie rodzinny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 15:40 Przepis na sukces: Producentka z CNN robi makarony - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 16:10 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 16:40 Słodki drań: Arsene Lupin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 17:10 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 5 18:00 Szef kuchni!: Carpe diem - serial komediowy odc. 18 18:30 Kucharz Jamiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:20 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Belgii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:35 Czarna kawa: Początki - film dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Irene Angelico, wyk. Kanada 2005 21:35 Na słodko 2: Nektarynki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 22:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Jacques Maximin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Lacjum - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:30 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 00:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:35 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 01:00 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 01:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Zjazd prawie rodzinny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 01:55 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 02:25 Godiva: Piąty smak - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 Kanada 2005 03:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 03:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 04:10 Dania w pół godziny: Kanapka z kurczakiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 HBO 2 06:00 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 07:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 07:55 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 09:30 Księga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Shaye, wyk. Chris Young, Josie Bissett, Tricia Leigh Fisher, Keith Coogan USA 1990 10:55 Miłość do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Shane Edelman, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Jim Piddock, Ken Marino, Martita Roca USA/ Kolumbia 2005 12:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 13:00 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 14:30 Królowie Dogtown - dramat sensacyjny reż. Catherine Hardwicke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, John Robinson, Rebecca De Mornay, William Mapother Niemcy/USA 2005 16:15 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 17:45 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 19:15 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 21:00 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - thriller reż. Scott Derrickson, wyk. Laura Linney, Tom Wilkinson, Campbell Scott, Jennifer Carpenter USA 2005 23:00 Po sezonie - thriller reż. Jevon O'Neill, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Gina Gershon, Jordan Frieda, Dominique Swain Niemcy/Rumunia/USA 2004 00:45 2 albo 3 rzeczy, które o nim wiem - film dokumentalny reż. Malte Ludin, wyk. Niemcy 2005 02:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 02:45 Venom - horror reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Jonathan Jackson, Method Man, Bijou Phillips USA 2005 04:15 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 HBO Comedy 10:00 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 11:40 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 13:40 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 15:20 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 16:50 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 18:50 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 20:30 Premiera Scenariusz - komedia reż. Oren Goldman, Yariv Ozdoba, wyk. Michael Weston, Hamish Linklater, Emily Bergl, Laura Jordan USA 2003 22:05 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner USA 2005 00:00 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Karen Kopins USA 1990 01:30 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 Cinemax 06:00 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 07:40 Nic wielkiego - komedia reż. Michel Leclerc, wyk. Elsa Zylberstein, Kad Merad, Claude Brasseur, Patrick Chesnais Francja 2006 09:10 Camarón - film biograficzny reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Óscar Jaenada, Verónica Sánchez, Merçe Llorens, Jacobo Dicenta Hiszpania 2005 11:05 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 12:50 Perfumy kobiety w czerni - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bruno Podalydes, wyk. Denis Podalydes, Zabou Breitman, Sabine Azéma, Olivier Gourmet Francja 2005 14:50 Błękit nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tommy Lee Jones, Powers Boothe, Carrie Snodgress USA 1994 16:35 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 18:20 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 20:00 Strefa mroku Chinatown - dramat kryminalny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Perry Lopez, John Hillerman, Darrell Zwerling, Diane Ladd USA 1974 22:10 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku - dramat biograficzny reż. Scott Kalvert, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Patrick McGaw, Lorraine Bracco, Mark Wahlberg USA 1995 23:50 Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem - komedia romantyczna reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Renée Zellweger, Colin Firth, Hugh Grant, James Faulkner Wlk. Brytania/ Francja/ Niemcy/ USA 2004 01:35 Wampir w Brooklynie - horror komediowy reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Angela Bassett, Allen Payne, Kadeem Hardison USA 1995 03:15 Czarna komedia - film obyczajowy reż. Reggie Rock Bythewood, wyk. Nicole Ari Parker, Isaiah Washington, Vicellous Reon Shannon, Malinda Williams USA 2000 05:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Jon Voight - magazyn filmowy odc. 17 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Walki kociaków - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 07:35 New York, New York - film muzyczny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Robert De Niro, Lionel Stander, Barry Primus USA 1977 10:15 Na zawołanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alongkod Euepaiboon, wyk. Jesdaporn Pholdee, Hathairat Jaroenchaichana, Naruemol Nillawan, Payao Pattanapong Tajlandia 2003 11:50 W blasku Hollywood: Angelina Jolie - serial dokumentalny 12:15 Make It Funky! - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Murphy, wyk. USA 2005 14:10 Nazywam się Elisabeth - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Améris, wyk. Alba Gaia Kraghede Bellugi, Stéphane Freiss, Maria de Medeiros, Yolande Moreau Francja 2006 15:45 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Michaił Barysznikow, Gregory Hines, Helen Mirren, Isabella Rossellini USA 1985 18:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman - magazyn filmowy 18:25 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 20:00 Rent - musical reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal, Rosario Dawson, Jesse L. Martin USA 2005 22:15 Lubieżna gra - film erotyczny reż. Antonio Adamo, wyk. Nikki Andersson, Laura Angel, Cynthya Brons, Sophie Evans Włochy 2000 23:45 Tajemna moc - thriller reż. Antonio Hernández, wyk. Laia Marull, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Angie Cepeda, Gerardo Malla Włochy/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2005 01:45 Ważniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 03:15 Carrie - horror reż. David Carson, wyk. Angela Bettis, Patricia Clarkson, Rena Sofer, Kandyse McClure USA 2002 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku - magazyn filmowy Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Wesoła geografia - film animowany 08:40 Bajki O raku łobuziaku - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Pory roku - film animowany 09:05 Rodzina do kina 09:10 Rodzina do kina Mamo, czy kury potrafią mówić? - film animowany 10:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 10:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Skarb - komedia reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński, Alina Janowska, Adolf Dymsza Polska 1948 12:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Niedzielny poranek - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Polska 1955 13:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery PRL bez cenzury - Kronika na życzenie 13:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery PKF 9/54 14:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 14:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Serce matki - melodramat reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Irena Malkiewicz-Domańska, Lidia Wysocka, Ina Benita Polska 1938 16:05 Seans Poprawka z historii 16:30 Seans Poprawka z historii Hubal - film wojenny reż. Bohdan Poręba, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Emil Karewicz Polska 1973 18:45 Seans Poprawka z historii 18:50 Seans Poprawka z historii Wypowiedź 18:55 Seans Poprawka z historii Wielka miłość Balzaka: Nadzieje i upokorzenia - serial biograficzny odc. 1/7 reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 109 20:20 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski 20:25 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Wypowiedź: Radosław Piwowarski 20:40 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Córka albo syn - film obyczajowy reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Joanna Pacuła, Jadwiga Walewska, Roman Stankiewicz Polska 1979 22:00 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Pokój - etiuda filmowa reż. Emily Young, wyk. Sadzida Setić, Agnieszka Dębowska, Małgorzata Pawlikowska, Piotr Krukowski Polska 1997 22:20 Seans Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Ślad - film dokumentalny reż. Marcin Latałło, wyk. Polska 1996 22:55 Seans Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 23:00 Seans Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Wypowiedź: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 23:25 Seans Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Urodziny młodego warszawiaka - dramat wojenny reż. Ewa Petelski, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Piotr Łysak, Andrzej Łapicki, Jolanta Grusznic, Gabriela Kownacka Polska 1980 01:10 Seans Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Warszawa - moja miłość - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Kwiatkowska, wyk. Polska 1972 01:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 01:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Andrzej Garbarczyk, Jarek Antonik, Jerzy Cnota, Mirosław Krawczyk Polska 1980 03:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Inny Śląsk - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Polska 1963 03:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hałdy - film dokumentalny reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Polska 1962 Comedy Central 07:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 102 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:25 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 103 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:50 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 104 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:15 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 105 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:40 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 106 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 408 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 409 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 410 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 111 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 112 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 307 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 308 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 309 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 117 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 12:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 118 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 411 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 412 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 113 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 114 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 115 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 310 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 311 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 113 USA 2001 16:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 114 USA 2001 17:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 115 USA 2001 17:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 109 USA 2007 17:55 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 110 USA 2007 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 313 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 314 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 315 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 The Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 20:25 Alicja - film reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Mia Farrow, William Hurt, Alec Baldwin USA 1990 22:00 Peep Show - serial odc. 203 22:25 Peep Show - serial odc. 204 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 204 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 205 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 206 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:05 The Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 105 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:15 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 115 02:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 149 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 708 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 709 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 710 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 142 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 33 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 142 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu 2: Kradzież w muzeum - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 33 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Rozmowy radiowe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Ellen Greene, Leslie Hope, John C. McGinley USA 1988 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu 2: Kradzież w muzeum - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 02:00 Rozmowy radiowe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Ellen Greene, Leslie Hope, John C. McGinley USA 1988 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 12:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 13:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 15:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 18:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 19:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 21:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 1997 22:00 Battlestar Galactica - film SF reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Mary McDonnell, Katee Sackhoff, Jamie Bamber USA 2003 23:40 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 00:30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 01:20 Battlestar Galactica - film SF reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Mary McDonnell, Katee Sackhoff, Jamie Bamber USA 2003 National Geographic 06:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 07:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 08:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień szakala - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wydry olbrzymie - film dokumentalny 12:00 Diabły tasmańskie - film dokumentalny 13:00 Katastrofa: Supertornada - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa: Trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Dzika Indonezja: Stworzenia z królestwa wysp - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Strażnicy przyrody: Park Narodowy Mercantour - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zaginiony samolot - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i oporny wilkołak - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kopalnia diamentów/Wieżowiec/Zgniatarka samochodów - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tankowanie w powietrzu/Stoki narciarskie/Produkcja samochodów - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na nartach wodnych - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia delta integrale - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia delta integrale - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:00 Superjazda: Roadstery - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kopalnia diamentów/Wieżowiec/Zgniatarka samochodów - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tankowanie w powietrzu/Stoki narciarskie/Produkcja samochodów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na nartach wodnych - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne promienie Archimedesa - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most na rzece Kolorado - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - zasadzka nad jeziorem Tharthar - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 23:00 Brudna robota: Producent serów - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Marvin Gaye - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: Bunt - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Strzelanina w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Światła Italii - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 06:45 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Barwy Francji - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 07:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: W krainie jednorożca - serial przyrodniczy odc. 27/28 08:55 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Archipelagi Chorwacji - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 09:30 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Skandynawia w zenicie - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 10:05 Ginące cywilizacje: Mongołowie z Gobi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/15 11:15 To nie czary - program popularnonaukowy odc. 1/20 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Pomagać, książka i słowo - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 12:20 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 13:30 Paco Rabanne. Na przekór konwencjom - film dokumentalny 14:25 Czarne złoto - film dokumentalny 15:50 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Duch nomadów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 24/28 17:30 Historia nazizmu - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 18:30 Recepta na przetrwanie: Co jeszcze nam grozi? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 19:30 Historia faszyzmu: Sny o potędze - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 22:45 Przechytrzyć fakty - prywatna wojna Ruperta Murdocha - film dokumentalny 00:10 Ciało na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny 01:35 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Życie krok po kroku - serial przyrodniczy odc. 25/28 03:10 Twórca i tworzywo: Claude Léveque - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 03:40 Twórca i tworzywo: Dorothée Selz - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 Fox Life 08:10 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 09:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 19 10:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Niezbędna korekta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 11:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Niewidzialny człowiek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 12:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 16, Nowy Orlean USA 2003 12:55 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 17, Tego nie zabierzesz USA 2003 13:45 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 14:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 15:30 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 9, Telefon do domu na święta USA 2003 15:55 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 10, Opanować złość USA 2003 16:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Więzy krwi reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:20 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 18, Dzieci duchów USA 2005 18:15 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 21, Dzień sekretarek Francja 2006 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 26, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 1 USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 27, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 2 USA 1998 20:05 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Fantazje USA 2005 21:00 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Kim jesteśmy USA 2005 21:55 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 5, Noc randek Australia 1997 22:45 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 6, Perfekcyjna rodzina Australia 1997 23:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 20, Ślady krwi reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 00:35 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 1, Nowe źródło reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 01:35 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 02:25 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Hiszpanii - 2. dzień 09:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Monzie 09:30 Snooker Pot Black Cup 11:45 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship 12:45 Tenis ziemny Tatiana's World - magazyn tenisowy 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Stuttgarcie: Mecz finałowy 15:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 15:15 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Monzie 16:15 Wyścigi supersportów Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours 16:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours - 2. przejazd 17:15 Szermierka Mistrzostwa Świata w Sankt Petersburgu - 9. dzień 18:00 Tenis stołowy Drużynowy Puchar Świata - 3. dzień 19:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Snooker Pot Black Cup 22:00 Boks Gala w Doniecku - waga lekka: Paulus Moses - Andrij Kudriawczew 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Hiszpanii - 3. dzień 00:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Hiszpanii - 3. dzień MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 10:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 11:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 11:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 12:30 Making The Band - casting na zespół 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 Najlepsze programy z europejskiej oferty MTV 18:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:20 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 19:30 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 21:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:20 Pieśń mordercy - komedia kryminalna reż. Edward Buzzell, wyk. William Powell, Keenan Wynn, Myrna Loy, Dean Stockwell USA 1947 07:45 Stand By For Action - film wojenny reż. Robert Z. Leonard, wyk. Robert Taylor, Charles Laughton, Brian Donlevy, Walter Brennan USA 1942 09:35 Tak niewielu - dramat wojenny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Gina Lollobrigida, Steve McQueen, Richard Johnson USA 1959 11:35 Operacja Birma - film wojenny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Errol Flynn, James Brown, William Prince, George Tobias USA 1945 14:00 Wielka ucieczka - film wojenny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Steve McQueen, James Garner, Richard Attenborough, James Donald, Charles Bronson, Donald Pleasence, James Coburn USA 1963 16:55 Pirat - film przygodowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Judy Garland, Walter Slezak, Gladys Cooper USA 1948 18:35 Bracia Karamazow - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Yul Brynner, William Shatner, Maria Schell, Claire Bloom USA 1958 21:00 Wielka ucieczka - film wojenny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Steve McQueen, James Garner, Richard Attenborough, James Donald, Charles Bronson, Donald Pleasence, James Coburn USA 1963 23:55 Diabelskie nasienie - horror SF reż. Donald Cammell, wyk. Fritz Weaver, Julie Christie, Gerrit Graham, Lisa Lu USA 1977 01:30 Cairo - film kryminalny reż. Wolf Rilla, wyk. George Sanders, Richard Johnson, John Meillon, Faten Hamama USA 1963 03:00 Diabelskie nasienie - horror SF reż. Donald Cammell, wyk. Fritz Weaver, Julie Christie, Gerrit Graham, Lisa Lu USA 1977 04:35 Biały żar - dramat kryminalny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. James Cagney, Virginia Mayo, Edmond O'Brien, Steve Cochran USA 1949 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Astryd Karolina Herdera & Migiel de Leon 10:35 To jest życie: Kiedy nadchodzi jesień - serial odc. 6 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 32 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 7 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 1 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 30 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 13 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 01:00 Oczy miłości - film fabularny reż. Giulio Base, wyk. Giulio Base, Micaela Ramazzotti, Anna Falchi, Renzo Rinaldi Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 02:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 46 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 03:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 47 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 48 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 49 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 05:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 50 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku